


Down n Dirty

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi is the Crazy Ex-Boyfriend, Akira and Ryuji being Dorks when not inside the bedroom, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Ann gives good advice this time around, BDSM, Ball Gag, Basically the same plot of persona 5, Bi Ryuji, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Brother-Sister Relationships, Butt Plugs, Chains Kink, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuddles, Death Threats, Dominant Akira, Dorks in Love, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Facials, Feels, Fluff, For Ryuji, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied Police Brutality, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinks, Leather Kink, Lesbian Ann, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Pet, Mentions of Corruptions, Neglectful Parents, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other tags will be added as the story goes, Pan Akira, Passive Aggressive Akechi, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pretty much the whole package, Protective Akira, Protective Ann, Protective Futaba, Riding Crops, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Stalking, Submissive Ryuji, This is dirty, Whipping, just in a modern setting, mentions of child abuse, mild violence, with sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: ~Title Subjected to changeRyuji is a Sub looking for a Dom that's willing to push him beyond his limits. He might find what he's looking for in a smallish, pale, black-haired boy that seems to know more about the BDSM world than he's lead to believe.....A.K.A The Author just really wanted to write a BDSM story featuring Akira and Ryuji. It has nothing to do with creativity at all. (# ^^ )





	1. Chapter 1

Sakamoto Ryuji had to be around fourteen when he first discovered the world of sex. Shortly after that, he discovered that he might not actually be straight.

It wasn't like his parents - _parent,_ seeing how his dad had up and left him and his mom one day and never returned - had shunned the subject away from him, afraid of tainting his mind. For the most part, everything his mother taught him were training wheels in comparison. She taught him about his dick (oh, _boy_ was _that_ a conversation to be held), about girls not having one, where to put said dick in what hole, the consequences _of_ doing that with a girl, and how he should always, _always,_ get tested BEFORE having sex. When he had told her that he also liked males, the conversation was pretty much the same, except this time, there were no extra holes for his dick to go in. She talked about how he should bring the guy he was with down to the doctor's office to get tested with him, insure that neither of them were carrying anything, and that they had a green flag to have sex.

Man, those conversations were great.

But talking about it, and seeing it were two different things, as he came to find out.

It had been an accident - a misguided click to a website he never heard of. It had popped up on his screen, and before he could question it, the back-then black haired boy clicked the mysterious link, and the next thing he knew, he was looking at a video of a naked woman getting fucked anally. He had sat frozen, eyes wide in disbelief as the woman's moans echoed in his room, her long, black hair bouncing along in rhythm over her shoulder, along with her nice, round, breasts. He remembered the sound of skin slapping against skin, the girl's eyes rolling in the back of her head as she whimpered out for more, before clip moved to a next scene where the same woman was on her knees, sucking cock with her beautiful red-pink lips.

At the time, he didn't know what had turned him on more - the woman, or the act of sucking cock.

Moments of sucking and swallowing later, the guy - whose face was never revealed - pulled her away from his dick, and cum all over her face and hair. The scene had began to transition into a black screen before it revealed the girl, face stained with cum, riding the guy, hips grinding low. Ryuji continued to stare at the screen, transfixed and hard, before turning the video off. It had taken him a second to realize what he was looking at, and his face flushed with embarrassment. When he realized he was left with a hard-on and not quite sure how to deal with it, he had looked on the internet for answers and flushed a very cherry red when it told him that he had to touch himself.

It was both the most memorizing and humiliating experience he's ever done.

Since then, Ryuji started looking more and more into sex. Some of the things he'd found were horrifying, and others he was curious about, leading him to wanting to try it out. It had also lead him to believing he was at least, bisexual - some of the dudes in his porno were hot, and he often found himself wondering what it was like to have the dude's dick inside him, of being in the woman's position, or the other man (cause hey, if Ryuji was going to question his sexuality, what better way than to see gay porn. Turns out, he likes it - he really likes it). When his interest in sex started to show in his daily life, his mother tried to give him as much room as possible - while still being overly concern about Ryuji getting an STD. The now blond (dyed) boy had promised her he would never actually have sex until he was good and ready for it, and for a good while, the only thing that's going to be near his dick and ass is his hand.

Meanwhile, Takamaki Ann, his best friend since middle school, took this as a good opportunity to unleash her dirty laundry, much to Ryuji's dismay.

"Ann," He started, staring at the natural blonde before him. "I really don't need to hear about your sex life."

"Oh come on, Ryuji! You're a guy! You should be getting off on two girls making out right now." Ann scowled, folding her arms as Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Way to stereotype," He said. "I'm sure Yusuke would beg to differ."

"That's different! Yusuke's....Yusuke. I don't expect much from him," Ann snorted, titling her head to the side with an raise eyebrow. "We're talking about _you._ And besides, I'm sure these talks will help you eventually. Have you ever thought about getting into BDSM? It's loads of fun, with the right partner."

Ryuji blinked at the girl in disbelief.

He has heard about BDSM, saw some pictures. While most of the things Ryuji witnessed did turn him on, he didn't think he could get into it like the way Ann is with her girlfriend.

"No. And I'm not giving up my virginity just for a one-time thing." He said, sipping his strawberry milkshake.

"You're still a virgin? I thought you've given that up to Mishima." Ann said, taking a bite out of her chocolate and strawberry with whip cream crepe. Ryuji frowned at the mention of his ex. Mishima had been a good kid that Ryuji had dated while in high school. Though always the victim of bullying, the blue haired boy had a good heart, always did the right thing, and stuck by Ryuji ever since their gym teacher was caught sexually and physically abusing students, both he and Ryuji included. At the time, he'd thought he was cute, and Mishima had revealed that he had a crush on him, the blond had decided to take him out on a date. They were together for about two months just before they had graduated before they broke it off, reasons unclear. Though in the time that they had together, they did get a little...handsy with each other, stroking each other off through mutual masturbation.

"No. We gave each other handjobs, but we've never had actual intercourse." Ryuji said, looking down at his uneaten food. Now that he thought about it, how long has it been since his last relationship? Currently, he's 24 years old, and still single.

"Hey, it's not bad that you're a virgin," Ann said teasingly, snickering at the glare Ryuji gave her. "It just means you're saving yourself for the right person. It's cool. But," A small, sinister smirk came across her face as she reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, sliding over to Ryuji. "If you ever get tired of your hand, you should totally check out this place."

Wary, Ryuji gave her a glace before picking up the paper and flipping it over. He let out a startle yelp, blushing.

"ANN!"

Ann just crackled as she walked away, leaving an flustered Ryuji to deal with the bill of their lunch. He glared at her back, pouting, before staring at the paper given to him. _A fucking Sex Shop Ad. Thanks, Ann._ He thought, stuffing the paper in his pocket before walking away.          


	2. Chapter 2

Cold wind was the first thing that greeted Ryuji the moment he'd stepped out of the room. Shivering, the blond bundle himself tighter in his jacket, mentally cursing at himself for not wearing warmer clothes. It was late October, and the winter-fall season seem to rain heavily down on Japan this time around; getting colder by the day, it feels like. With a heavy sigh, Ryuji started walking, avoiding bumping into people on the busy street.

It was also around this time Ryuji had decided to take on a job. Since his father left, his mother had been the one taking care of him all on her own, but it's only recently that he knew she was struggling. The more money she'd earned, the more bills came to pile up, and his mom was getting old. She looked tired the more Ryuji saw her, and the blond wanted to help out in any way he could. Since Ryuji didn't go to college (partially because of his GPA, but mostly because Ryuji felt uninspired to go, unlike a certain Art Student he knew), he figures he'll do what he can while he's still in Japan, living with his mom.

Ryuji had briefly closed his eyes, his mind slowly drifting away, when he was brought back to reality when someone ran into him, and the two fell on the ground.

"Oi! Watch where ya goin'!" He yelled, rubbing his head as he glared at the person he'd ran into. His anger immediately disappeared when his eyes landed on the male, a bit smaller than he is, black-haired, fair skinned, and had the most prettiest eyelashes Ryuji had ever seen on a guy. Said guy blinked and squinted, hands searching widely for a pair of glasses that had landed right next to Ryuji.

"S-Sorry," He said, and guilt pooled into Ryuji's stomach. From the tone, it seems like the guy rarely speaks, and oddly enough, that was enough to give Ryuji flashbacks to his ex, whom also had a soft-spoken voice. He wondered if the man was shy.

"S'alright. Here." Ryuji said, picking up the glasses and handing them over to him. The guy looked over, cool grey-black eyes meeting brown, and a slight tremble went down Ryuji's spine. In the mist of black, there was something lurking in there, something Ryuji couldn't figure out, and it made him blush. Soft, nimble, fingers reached out to take the glasses, contact with skin barely there, but it was enough to send another tremble down Ryuji's spine.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at Ryuji. Though tiny, Ryuji felt paralyzed by the smile - it was so cute, as with everything else with the guy, and Ryuji just wanted to keep that smile forever. _Weird ass thought for someone who you hardly know._ He thought, scowling at himself, before he realized something, making his eyes wide.

"Shit, I'm late!" He yelled, getting up and bypassing the man on the ground, running as fast as he could. The man barely had time to protest as Ryuji tear down the street, until there was nothing left of him, and he blinked. Slowly, the man turned his head towards the paper Ryuji left behind, and picked it up. Reading it, the man raised an eyebrow, interest flashing in his eyes.

"Huh. I see."

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" The gun shop owner, Iwai, asked the very moment Ryuji stepped in, slight gasping for air. Never have Ryuji been thankful for his long legs and excellent stamina via during his time on the track team.

"S-Sorry. Was. Catching. Up. With an old friend." He breathed, but Iwai just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. The shipment's in the back, ready to be unloaded." He said, just as a few costumer's came in, grabbing his attention. Meanwhile, Ryuji took this as a sign to get to work, and the blond hurriedly made his way towards the back, flickering the lights on. 

In all his years, Ryuji never thought he'd be working at a gun shop. He was never particularly fond of violence - no matter _what_ the students at Shujin Academy had to say about him - and guns even less so; but he needed the job. Money's tight, and with just about everyone in Japan claiming him to be a "Vulgar" boy, and flying off the handle, despite never doing so ( _one time,_ damn it - and fucker deserved a punch in the mouth), nobody seemed willingly enough to hire a teenage boy with a track record, so it'd been a miracle that Iwai had seen right past that, and hired him anyway. So far, Ryuji thought he was doing a pretty good job with stocking the guns and making sure they had safety on, and if his paycheck was anything to go by (nothing to sneeze at by all means, but it was still _something_ ), Iwai thought so too. As long as he stays on the guy's good side, Ryuji was sure he wouldn't have to worry about being fired - not for some time anyway.

Still, getting just one job isn't going to be enough to help bring food to the table, and he knows that. That's why he wanted to talk to Ann, and see if she could help him out.

 _Instead, it'd turned into a conversation I didn't want to hear,_ he thought, frowning distastefully. He loved Ann, he really do, but sometimes she could be so much, and while half of the time she's aware of it, the majority of the time she isn't, and Ryuji isn't quite sure how to tell her she's being annoying without hurting her feelings. _Fuck it, just tell her anyway. Ann's a big girl who can handle herself. Being told she's annoying isn't the worst thing she's ever heard. And coming from you, she'll most likely play it as a sibling thing._ Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door opening until the gruff voice of Iwai called out to him.

"Yo, there's a customer looking for you." At that, Ryuji blinked. A customer looking for him? Why? Ryuji wasn't that popular, and he was pretty sure whatever problem they needed handle could be handle by Iwai himself.

Shrugging, Ryuji got up from where he was sitting, and went out to the front floor where the customer awaited him. His heart nearly stopped.

It was the same guy he'd ran into.

"Uuuh...." Ryuji started, raising an eyebrow as he walked towards him. "Can I help you?"

"You dropped this." The man said, smiling as he handed Ryuji the piece of paper. Eyebrow raised even higher if possible, Ryuji looked at him with the expression _You're kidding, right?_ before taking the paper and flipped it over. He blushed and yelped, nearly dropping it as if it was suddenly made out of lava.

"Dude!"

"What? It's yours, isn't it?" The man asked, and Ryuji could tell from the quirk of his corner lips, that he was fighting to keep from laughing.

"You could've just thrown it away! I...." Ryuji was at a loss for words. He didn't really think about it at the time, but why did he grab that ad? And then put it in his pocket? Obviously, he didn't want anyone to see it if he'd just left it there, but the moment he was able to, he should've tossed it away. "Really. Just throw it in the trash where it belongs."

"Oh? You're not curious?" The still-not-named boy asked, eyes now sparkling with mischief and mirth. Ryuji had to do a double-take because he was pretty sure that this guy that he'd ran into did _not_ just suddenly become an overly confident jerkwad. In fact, if memory serves correctly, the boy was shy (at least, going by his voice. Damn, Ryuji really has to stop doing that).

"Even if I was, that's none of your business," He growled, grabbing the paper, and once again, stuck in his pocket (he'll throw it away, he'll make sure of it). "Thanks. I guess."

"Just doing my duty as a law-abiding citizen," The man said, and Ryuji was pretty sure that was sarcasm and he narrowed his eyes at the stranger, ignoring how said stranger's lips were curling into a smirk. "I think I've taken up much of your time. See ya around." Just as Ryuji started to open his mouth, the man quickly made to leave, the only thing noting that he'd been here was the sound of the door opening and closing. Meanwhile, Iwai looked over at Ryuji.

"What was that he gave you anyway?"

Ryuji blushed.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Iwai looked as though he didn't believe him. Ryuji couldn't fault him for that, not really.

He'd just hope Iwai didn't really care about his sex life as much as Ann does.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddyaknow? This actually has some concept of a plot. I swear to you it'll get better. Hopefully. Maybe.
> 
> Side note: Iwai's store is actually a store. The guns in this story is real. I wonder who will buy -bekfrjngibherbh5rbnke.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours went by, and by the time Ryuji was done working, he was kind of exhausted; and hungry too, if his stomach was any indication. Shaking his head, he waved at Iwai who gave him a nod as he left the gun shop, walking in the direction of a certain ramen shop he loves to visit.

"Hello, Ryuji. You're looking quite famish today." Said the owner, a grin on his face. Ryuji just rolled his eyes with a smile as he sat down at the counter.

"Yo! One, big, bowl of your finest, please." He said. The owner gave him a brief nod before turning around and started to cook the order. Ryuji began to tap his fingers against the wooden stand, his mind already drifting off about his current situation. _Bills, bills, bills, bills,_ he thought with a frown. _It's like when one gets paid off, another decides to show up._ The frown deepen. _Gonna have to find another place hiring or work overtime if I want to keep our heads above water._ Suddenly, the smell of freshly made ramen enter his nose, causing Ryuji to blink and look down to see his bowl of beef ramen in front of him. He smiled. "Thank you." He said, and just when he was about to dig in, he paused. "Say, old man, you're not looking to hire anyone currently, are you?"

The shop owner, whom Ryuji affectionately calls an 'old man', looked at him.

"Not that I know of, no." He said, and Ryuji dropped his head with a sigh.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." He muttered. It wasn't like Ryuji could cook (He _can_ make a mean bowl ramen, thank you), but he thought he could help out a little; maybe get some business on the side, and make the stand even more popular. Oh well.

After finishing and paying for his bowl, Ryuji began walking home. It was still getting colder as the sun went down, and just as Ryuji shoved his hands in his pockets, a small crunch noise was heard, and he blinked. Grabbing the paper in his pocket, Ryuji looked at it and sighed, no longer embarrassed.

He had forgotten. Again.

 _Maybe this is a sign,_ he thought, shoving the paper back into his pocket and continue walking. _Maybe Ann's right. I could use something other than my hand._ At the thought, Ryuji blushed and shook his head. _Nah, not that desperate yet._ It wasn't long before he made it home, the lights indicating that his mother was there as well.

"I'm home!" He shouted as he enter the house, taking his shoes off at the front door.

"Welcome home, sweetie. How was your day?" He heard his mother asked.

"Tiring. Boring. I saw Ann today." He said, moving towards the kitchen where his mother was, cooking. It kind of made him feel bad that after his mother slaved all day near the stove, he would sometimes return home already full from lunch (though his mother was against him eating ramen all day, every day. Says it's not good for him).

"Oh? How is she? Is she still with Shiho?" She asked, glancing at her son through the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, she's fine, and yeah, they're still together." He said. Ann and Shiho has been together for as long as Ryuji could remember; since Shujin Academy, actually. They had met the black haired student when they both entered the school, and Ann had been instantly smitten with her - sometimes ditching Ryuji to hang out with her. He had been hurt by it, but eventually, the hurt subsided and they had started to include Ryuji in their group, him sticking by them once the school found out about their relationship. "I think they're going to get married eventually, once they move out of Japan, I believe."

"That sounds wonderful. Any idea of the date?"

"Undecided as of yet. They still have ways to go before they both decide on their wedding dresses." Ryuji said, smirking when his mother chuckle.

"Are you sure they're going to be wearing dresses? What if Ann decides to wear a tux?" She asked, brown eyes twinkling in amusement. Ryuji tried to picture it in his head, and honestly, Ann in a tux didn't seem all that bad.

"Yeah, I can see that. Still, I'd like to think Ann has a princess side. She'll probably be more comfortable in a dress than a tuxedo." He said. His mother hummed just as she put the finishing touches on her dinner. Knowing her son has already eaten (he didn't come in yelling how something smells good), she quickly began to put the food away, for later.

"And what about you? What about your future?" She asked. Ryuji paused, not really sure how to answer that.

"Um...." His mom gave him a look exasperation.

"Ryuji," She started and Ryuji flinch, already knowing that tone. "You have to think of _something._ As much as I like it, you can't live with mommy forever," Then, in a gentle tone, she said "What about your dream of being a professional runner? What was it that you'd said? When you grow up, you wanted to go to the Olympics and represent all of Japan?" She frowned. "What happen to that?"

"Kamoshida happened, that's what," Ryuji snarled, folding his arms. He immediately felt guilty when his mother's expression changed into sorrow.

"Oh, Ryuji-"

"Sorry."

"Don't be," She said, wrapping her son in her arms. "None of that was your fault. The principle should've done something as soon as he was alerted to what was going on. Instead, he kept it all in the dark because he was afraid of what was going to happen to the school's reputation," She scowled. "It's bad enough you'd suffered abuse from your own father. No one else has the right to put their hands on you."

Tears started to fill up in Ryuji's eyes as he remembered all that's been done to him, and he returned the hug as tightly as he could.

"I worry a lot about you, Ryuji. You're a good kid, and you deserve so much. That's why I want you to live your life as soon as possible. Forget about the bills, forget about me. You're so young, and you should be enjoying life." She said, squeezing back as tears slide down her own face. "I'm sorry all these responsibilities were thrown on you at the last second. I had hoped for a better future than this."

 _You didn't expect him to leave._ Ryuji thought, and he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling - not at his mother, never his mom; but at his non-existing father, a good-for-nothing Gym teacher, his so-called backstabbing friends - Ann, Shiho, Yusuke, Makoto, Mishima, and Haru non-withstanding - and just the world in general.

 _Everything happens for a reason._ He remembered reading one day, and Ryuji let out a hallow laugh.

 _There'll never be a good enough reason for why the people we should've trusted the most has hurt us._       

**Author's Note:**

> .....Welp, I got nothing. *Shrugs and walk away*


End file.
